


When the Sun Goes Down

by venaticie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, donghyuck being hopelessly in love with his human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venaticie/pseuds/venaticie
Summary: “You’ve been staring at me for a pretty long time, now,” he says, coyly breaking their continued silence.“I stare at you about a dozen times a day,” Jaehyun says. “What’s so different about right now?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> me waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat even though i havent written anything in years: what if jaehyuck vampire
> 
> in which donghyuck is hopelessly in love with jaehyun and nct hasnt freed me from its clutches in what feels like an eternity

During the summer, it wasn’t exactly uncommon for Jaehyun’s apartment to get unbearably hot. It wasn’t really surprising, considering he lived on a high rise top floor with only a single room and no air conditioning, but that meant Jaehyun always kept coolers on and all the windows cracked open, hopeful that it somewhat helped even a little.

Donghyuck didn’t really mind the heat, though. Although it was always Jaehyun who complained, it wasn’t like he could very much feel it. Besides, sometimes it was nice. It was nice whenever Jaehyun would lounge around shirtless, neck wet with sweat, his bangs stuck to his forehead. It was nice whenever he’d come over to ice cold lemonade and all the fans going at once. It was nice in the evening, when it began to cool down, Jaehyun’s radio accompanying the talks they’d have that’d go on forever and ever. It was nice, whenever he got the chance to feel human, laughing and whining in faux discomfort with Jaehyun about how he’s going to die from the heat.

It’s the nicest at night time, though, because the bar pole next to Jaehyun’s building always flickers on, painting his room in the most brilliant of purple hues. The apartment isn’t anything fancy, obviously. Jaehyun keeps an organized rack of his clothes near the entrance, his mattress a mess of blankets and pillows on the floor. The decision to push it up against the wall, however, had been deliberate; Donghyuck could never argue with the abrasive neon if he meant he could gaze upon Jaehyun’s gently lit face every night, and he certainly wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“You’ve been staring at me for a pretty long time, now,” he says, coyly breaking their continued silence.

Jaehyun rarely does very much hiding these days. From his spot against the wall, he leans against his shoulder lazily, his body lax along with the gaze aimed at his boyfriend. He’s decided to ditch his shirt, quite content in his pleasantly buzzed, too warm state, and he looks so good that Donghyuck can barely find the right words to say.

“You know why I’m staring,” Jaehyun says with a smile. “There’s a mirror in the bathroom, you know.”

For as long as he could remember, true love was nothing but a myth to Donghyuck. Sure, he heard about it all the time in books and fairy tales, but he never really cared or believed in any of it. For 200 years, he refused to take it seriously. Wouldn’t even play into the smallest notion that “love at first sight” was actually real, no matter how appealing the whole idea of it sounded. That is, until he met Jung Jaehyun. Perfect, untouchable, beautiful Jaehyun, who proved two centuries of believing wrong. Who completely turned his life upside down and lit the ice around his heart for the first time in decades. The “true love” everyone loved to rave on and on about, crested into the soul of a single man.

Of course it had to be Jaehyun, right? The only one not to fear death or any of the dramatic bullshit that came with the stereotypes of being immortal. Donghyuck remembers it clearly, the night he confessed it all, about how long he’d been alive for and all the things he’d seen, all the excuses and reasons as to why he hadn’t told him, and how… okay Jaehyun was with it. Maybe a bit surprised, as most humans would be, but mostly curious, adamant on wringing out as much information from Donghyuck as he could. 

Then, the comment would have terrified him. Now, it makes him grin, his finger tracing slow circles into Jaehyun’s chest, his eyes sparkling. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“I stare at you about a dozen times a day,” Jaehyun says. “What’s so different about right now?”

“Maybe because I _know_ you’re looking,” he laughs. “Ever heard of being discreet?”

“How am I supposed to be discreet when you’re looking right at me?” Jaehyun’s voice is fond with love, and he drags his hand up Donghyuck’s neck, brushing over his hair with his fingers. “It’s not my fault you’re so pretty.”

Him? Pretty? When Jaehyun looks so gorgeous, his hair illuminated by the violet light, his skin impossibly pale and soft? Beauty marks litter the expanse of his exposed throat, and Donghyuck stops to focus on them as he drags his gaze over Jaehyun’s face, drinking in the sight of his beautiful features. It’s a lazy night. Sunday, to be exact. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, half empty wine glasses around them.

“You’re one to talk,” he scoffs. Jaehyun laughs softly again and wiggles his leg, shaking him where he sits. “Maybe it’s you who needs to look in the mirror.”

Jaehyun knows what tonight is all about. How could he not? The air is perfect, warm but just right, the pole blinking away. It’s on a different cycle this week, shrouding them in darkness every few seconds, but the white noise is a comforting sound to Donghyuck. Neither of them try to fight it, the atmosphere lending itself to the intentions Donghyuck has for them, his skin hot with anticipation. He can read it in Jaehyun’s eyes, the way he looks at him; the way he lounges with his head bent, his swallowing slow and deliberate.

“Maybe later,” Jaehyun says. “I’m a little busy right now.”

Donghyuck smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his hip. “Lucky me, huh?”

It’s not really a false statement. Jaehyun coming into his life was luck, in its purest form and untouched by sin. He feels lucky every day, he thinks, just getting to be around him, but he feels even luckier in this moment as he begins to kiss up Jaehyun’s stomach. He’s tight around the abdomen, fit and soft in all the right places, and he loves the way Jaehyun guides him against his chest, craning Donghyuck’s head as he kisses over his necklace, his lips parted into a smile when they finally meet face to face.

“I’ve been thinking about this all damn day,” Jaehyun says, sounding almost exasperated. “You have no idea how excited I am right now.”

“This is a pretty weird thing to be excited about,” Donghyuck says. He giggles despite himself, because how is Jaehyun just… like this? “All day? Really?”

“From the moment I opened my eyes,” Jaehyun says. “It’s going to feel so good.”

The thought makes Donghyuck’s stomach flip, and he lets out a shuddering breath. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, and his fingers work diligently along the nape of Donghyuck’s neck as he pulls him in for a kiss.

It’s gentle, at first, cautious and slow and wonderful. They always start like this, with Jaehyun being the one to press chaste kisses to his mouth, his actions careful and deliberate, hand warm against the chill of his skin. But it’s always Jaehyun whose patience doesn’t last, who makes it known quite quickly how good it feels to kiss him. It was something Donghyuck had always loved about him, though. The way he displayed his heart on his sleeve, eager to love and appreciate him, as if no one alive on Earth was as capable of such a skill. In no time at all, he falls victim to the heat of Jaehyun’s mouth, to the way Jaehyun slowly works his mouth open, his body stirring with desire.

It’s not _just_ desire, though. It’s a different kind of hunger, something deep and guttural, pooling in Donghyuck’s gut like a poison. It’s the taste of Jaehyun on his tongue that triggers it, his lips slightly red from the wine and sweetened like the richest honey. When Jaehyun reaches down with his other hand to slide it up his waist, he sighs into his mouth and deliberately licks into it, chasing the taste as if he’ll die without it.

“Hae,” Jaehyun says breathlessly, his voice low with want. He smiles, his eyes dark, his cheeks a light shade of peach.

Donghyuck kisses him again, sitting up on his knees now. He cups Jaehyun’s face, messily kissing along his lips, trailing to his jaw when he’s ready. It’s intoxicating, kissing Jaehyun like this, and it’s not like he wants to stop. He’d kiss Jaehyun forever if he could, would spend hours just exploring his mouth despite doing it a million times before. But the fire in his belly is hot and unforgivable, comparable to the balmy heat of Jaehyun’s room in August, and it doesn’t help that he can hear the longing in Jaehyun’s voice. 

Despite only doing this once before, Donghyuck is strong enough to ignore the dryness in his mouth and the fog over his brain. Months before now, during a time when he simply couldn’t take it anymore, Jaehyun had been there to help him through it; had waited out the entire hunger, start to finish, adamant on seeing it out until the end. No longer was the prospect of doing this with Jaehyun as scary as it used to be; they’d spent _days_ , _weeks_ discussing this in excessive detail, confident that they were ready to do this for real. 

Still, he’s always at least a little worried to hurt Jaehyun. It’s easier said than done not to get carried away, especially when it comes to something like _this_ , something so necessary and ritualistic in Donghyuck’s life. He could go too far. He could drink too much. He could take more from Jaehyun than what they’ve agreed upon; so many things could go wrong.

Jaehyun trusts him, though. He’s trusted him from day one, reassuring him with praise and confidence that he’s _okay with it_. It’s all he can ask, really. He’d probably hate himself forever if he ever hurt Jaehyun, if he allowed things to escalate beyond his control. He’ll still worry, of course. Will never _stop_ worrying as long as he lives. Luckily, though, his apprehension has a contender, and it fights and fights until eventually it gives him no choice but to surrender.

Nonetheless, the thought of what’s about to happen makes Donghyuck squirm. He’s sure Jaehyun can tell, what with all the quiet laughs he’s letting out, and he swears that if it wasn’t so cute, he’d be long annoyed by now. Donghyuck can only imagine how tense he must seem, his head pounding, his senses going haywire.

“Hae,” Jaehyun says, voice soft. It’s shaky, but not because he’s scared. “I trust you.”

 _God_ , Donghyuck thinks, dizzy with love. 

Nosing along his jaw, he inhales slowly, lightheaded from Jaehyun’s scent. From here, he can almost feel the way Jaehyun’s heart pounds against his chest, his attention trained on the drumming of his blood beneath his skin. Because he loves Jaehyun, and because he’d never forgive himself if he hurt him, Donghyuck presses on to warn him one last time, faithfully uneasy without the confirmation of his partner.

“If you stop, I’ll kill you,” is Jaehyun’s answer, and it’s probably the only thing Donghyuck will think about for the rest of his life.

The first time he fed from Jaehyun, it was amazing. It was the sweetest blood he’d ever tasted, rich in flavor and so utterly sweet, and it’d taken all his power just to pull away from it. It wasn’t amazing in the sense that everything felt _perfect_ ; Donghyuck distinctly remembers the weeks of guilt he’d struggled over after using Jaehyun to relieve his own desperation, but Jaehyun was persistent. 

He’d wanted it. He’d _wanted it_. He wanted it then, and he sure as hell wants it _now_ , and Donghyuck feels it, the voice of Jaehyun’s body calling out to him, the hum of his blood coursing through his veins and the will keeping him alive. It makes his mouth water, the simple thought of it, the mere concept that someone could trust another person so much. His moan is shaky as he laves his tongue over Jaehyun’s pulse, his fingers reaching to tangle in his hair, his legs spread between Jaehyun’s thighs. 

“Do it,” Jaehyun gasps, free hand curling into the side of his sweater. _Jaehyun’s_ sweater. Soft and warm and grounding as Donghyuck struggles to find his footing.

The effect happens instantly.

He’s not sure what happens after that. He has a vague idea, of course, but those first few seconds always pass by in a blur, lost on Donghyuck’s mind like a fading memory. It’s like ecstasy, but better. He’s aware that Jaehyun’s skin is wet when he bares his teeth and sinks them in, and he’s certainly very aware of the taste that fills his mouth, of the blood that floods his palate and takes over in barely any time at all.

It’s got to be instinct, Donghyuck thinks, as the world spins to a halt around him, the neurons in his brain shooting off like fireworks. It’s got to be, because what else could reduce him to an absolute mess like this?

Above him, Jaehyun moans, half in pain but _definitely_ half in pleasure, and Donghyuck drinks hungrily, too turned on and too greedy to care about much else. Already, he’s struggling to maintain his sanity. The relief floods through him in waves, crashing against his ankles and rising to his head, and he feels powerful. Animalistic. He melts against Jaehyun pathetically, holding onto him for dear life, taking note of the way Jaehyun shudders, his entire body tensing up as Donghyuck feeds. 

The puncture wound is deep, though. Blood spills into his mouth faster than he can swallow, dripping down his chin and onto Jaehyun’s chest, and because Donghyuck isn’t the type to let anything go to waste, he wishes he could spend the extra time just nipping and licking up the other boy’s collarbone, adamant on cleaning up. Jaehyun is beginning to slip, though, his body relaxing a lot more than what Donghyuck is comfortable with, and (with a great deal of strength) he unhooks his fangs to pull away, his vision dancing like the lights from the bar.

“Jaehyun,” he gasps, his expression dark, eyeliner smudged under his lids. His ears ring.

Jaehyun is panting now, his pretty throat smeared with blood, eyes unfocused and hazy. He looks so dazed, his skin paler than before and flushed towards his face, and Donghyuck forgets to breathe. Sweat beads along his forehead as he focuses on how heavy his teeth feel, his hands shaking as he loses the ability to think straight. Unconsciously, he leans forward to kiss him again, his mouth wet with blood and bitter from the drink, but Jaehyun doesn’t fight it. He shudders with his entire body and pulls Donghyuck in, gasping at the taste of himself on his tongue, his face impossibly hot.

“Fuck,” he gasps, but there’s no sign of panic in his voice. “You’ll catch me if I fall, right?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, his voice rough. It’s a stark contrast to how sweet his voice normally sounds, but it’s impossible to focus on much else but Jaehyun. Donghyuck kisses him and licks against his tongue until he doesn’t have the strength, until he’s putty in his hands, aroused and relaxed. When he pulls back to look, to see just what he’s done to him, he’s shocked he still has half the mind to process what he’s witnessing. The sight goes straight to his cock, and he licks his lips as Jaehyun watches him, his fingers working back through his hair.

“Wanna go down on you,” Donghyuck slurs, kissing him slow and deep. Somehow, he’s ended up halfway across Jaehyun’s lap, and unconsciously he’s begun to grind down against him, rutting into his thigh. “Jae, please…”

“Uh huh,” Jaehyun says. “Yeah, fuck…”

Before he’s even there, Donghyuck imagines it: the heavy weight of Jaehyun’s cock on his tongue, encouraged by the entire events of tonight. He imagines how Jaehyun would sound, so far removed from his normal behaviour, desperate and aching for the warmth of his mouth. He’s sloppy as he kisses down his chest, over the drying blood on his skin, over the ripples in Jaehyun’s stomach as he licks and bites and teases. 

Even now, he could never rush exploring Jaehyun’s body. It’s a masterpiece to be appreciated, sculpted by the most finest of Gods and delivered to him as if he could ever deserve such a treasure. He’d be stupid to take it for granted, but right now, Donghyuck lacks the patience to linger for long. The fabric is tight where Jaehyun strains against his sweatpants, and Donghyuck leaves open mouthed kisses along the lines of his hips, trailing over the long trail of hair under his belly button. To think that Jaehyun enjoyed the pain makes his head spin. He had no idea he could push him to this point, but honestly, he’s not complaining.

“You look so good, babe,” Jaehyun coos, his legs falling open. He slowly rolls his hips, his face blotchy, his mouth open in awe. 

At this point, Jaehyun would be a lot pushier. Without the strength to do that, he settles for gazing down at Donghyuck instead, his breathing slow and labored. It’s an alluring sigh to see Jaehyun like this, vulnerable and tired and lax, so when Donghyuck finally leans down to kiss the tent in his sweats, he revels in the reaction it pulls right out of him.

Slowly, he runs his tongue up Jaehyun’s shaft to the band, pulling it carefully once he gets to the top. Little by little, he works it down over his cock, his voice failing him as he marvels at the sight. Usually, he’d focus more on dragging this out, purposely drawing Jaehyun to the point of desperation before finally giving him what he wanted, but not tonight.

Within seconds of freeing Jaehyun from the confinements of his pants, Donghyuck wets his tongue to lick at the underside of his head, his legs shifting so that he can stretch himself out. He feels so filthy like this, hair a wavy mess around the crown of his head and his eyes darkened to hell, but he also feels... powerful. So goddamn powerful, as if nothing else stands between this moment, this sacred point in time in which Donghyuck will never forget. Dry blood crusts around the corners of his lips, but he ignores it.

He doesn’t even bother with his hands, mouth closing around the head of Jaehyun’s cock as he swallows him down. Even in his foggy haze, adrenaline surging through his veins, it’s worth it just to hear the low groan Jaehyun makes, as if it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. One wrong move and he could knick Jaehyun with his fangs, so he reminds himself to be careful, stretching his lips back so he can take more of him without worrying.

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” Jaehyun manages, his breath heavy. “Oh, God…” 

He feels two hands, one at the nape of his neck to firmly hold him in place, and one as it threads through his unruly curls, tugging them gently. He’s clearly fighting the urge to push his head down, but honestly, Donghyuck wants it more than anything. He’s messy as he lavishes Jaehyun’s cock with licks and kisses, his lips swollen and rosy, and he flutters his eyes to look up at him just as Jaehyun’s head tips back, his eyebrows tight knit and his mouth slightly open. 

The sight knocks the air out of Donghyuck’s lungs. No word in the English language could even scratch the surface of the perfection that he sees, and he moans in failure to control himself, his own hand reaching up to wrap firmly around the base of Jaehyun’s length.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun gasps, pulling his hair tight, tensing up in pleasure.

Donghyuck knows what he needs. He knows that all Jaehyun wants right now is to succumb to what he’s feeling, to surrender with reckless abandon because he knows no one will stop him. When he sinks back down to envelope him in that warm, smooth heat, he relaxes knowing just what Jaehyun will do. He lets his jaw go lax, lets his hand work Jaehyun slowly until his cock is wet and messy, lets Jaehyun gradually start to fuck into his mouth because he can’t control himself. When he moans, canting into Donghyuck’s slippery grip, teeth biting into his lip when he finally opens his eyes, he swallows heavily and takes him down with all he can, his own hips rutting into the sheets beneath him.

Like this, Jaehyun won’t last long. Not that he’s paying any mind to the pattern of his thrusts, his hips rocking slow and deep into Donghyuck’s mouth as he chases his pleasure, but it’s easy to know when he’s close, because Donghyuck’s been here at least a dozen times. He’s been there when Jaehyun can’t help but give in to what his body wants, when he’s teetering on the edge of an orgasm but can’t quite get there. He strokes him hard and fast, fisting Jaehyun’s cock when he pulls off to suck over the tip, his tongue laving under the sensitive head as he pants hot against his skin.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Jaehyun moans, nearly lightheaded now, his tone laced with desperation. It trills at the end, getting higher as he nears his orgasm, hands gathering Donyhuck’s bangs so he can pull them back hard. “Fuck, baby, don’t stop, please don’t _stop_ —”

He doesn’t. Not even when his aim fails him and Jaehyun comes suddenly onto his face, mouth falling open as he ruts against Donghyuck’s lips. He’d open his eyes if it weren’t for the thick ropes of cum that hit his nose, streaking his cheek and parts of his hair. The feeling makes him groan, his hold on Jaehyun tight enough to work him through the high, his brain scrambling at how fucking good it feels. In that moment, Donghyuck remembers it: the hot, metallic flavor of Jaehyun’s blood, the way it flooded his mouth and coated his throat in delicious, overpowering waves. The new, but familiar taste of Jaehyun on his tongue makes him squirm, has him quick to lap the shaft of his cock, has him savoring whatever he can as Jaehyun shudders and keens above him.

“Hae,” Jaehyun gasps, completely debauched and falling apart at the seams. “Jesus, _please_ , fuck…”

“Yeah, okay,” he slurs, kissing him one last time. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Donghyuck comes back to reality. He spends the next few moments simply watching Jaehyun catch his breath, his expression dazed in the enjoyment of his afterglow. It’s easy to ignore how messy he feels, what with his aching jaw and stained face, but he’s content with simply gazing up at the older boy, happy to appreciate what he’s done. He looks so peaceful, Donghyuck thinks, as Jaehyun begins to relax. With his face flushed straight down to his throat and his hair glued to his forehead with sweat, he seems so happy that Donghyuck can’t help but smile.

Jaehyun smiles back, finally mustering up the strength to open his eyes.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, slightly out of breath.

Jaehyun sighs, thoroughly satisfied. His voice sounds rough, hoarse with the fading arousal. “That’s supposed to be my line.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Donghyuck laughs. Carefully, he moves his hands and leans down to kiss Jaehyun’s hip, not wanting to overstimulate him. “Welcome back to Earth.”

“Thanks,” Jaehyun mumbles, eyes fond, dimples painted on his cheeks like constellations. Donghyuck wishes he could map them on his own personal star chart, if only so that he can look at them forever and never lose sight of Jaehyun, even when his own world goes dark. “That was _amazing_. You are amazing. How the hell did I get so lucky?”

Donghyuck bites back a grin, melting into Jaehyun when those hands slide back to cup his face. He can still taste him on his tongue when Jaehyun kisses him sweetly, but neither of them seem to mind. They hardly rush, now, kissing slowly, Donghyuck’s hand steadying against his chest as his fingers wrap into his necklace to gently tug at it. It’s sappy as hell and full of the most obnoxious feelings known to man, but Donghyuck doesn’t care. He feels safe, here, and no longer does his heart race with desperation, but something else.

“I love you,” he says, and for someone who’s lived through two entire miserable centuries, he’s pretty sure it’s because he loves Jung Jaehyun more than anything he’s loved in his entire life.

“Mm,” Jaehyun hums, kissing him with a smile and wiping his cheeks with his thumbs. He looks so tired, as if he’ll pass out any second now. It’s really fucking cute. “I love you too. Need any help?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, pulling back. He observes Jaehyun’s neck, bruising slightly and caked with dry blood, his tongue passing over his teeth thoughtfully. Gently, he passes his fingers over the bite marks, careful not to hurt him more.

“I’m okay,” he says sweetly, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” Jaehyun asks. “It wouldn’t take too long…”

“I’m positive,” Donghyuck says, giggling at how sleepy Jaehyun sounds and how willing he is to please him, even like this. It’s adorable watching him try to stay awake, but he’s not exactly worried about himself right now. They have tomorrow, and the next day, and the _next_ to keep exploring each other. He’s not really in any sort of a rush. “Um… maybe we could use a shower, though...”

That, at least, Jaehyun can do. He nods, smiling lazily, hands sweeping Donghyuck’s bangs behind his ears. “Better hurry up, then, before I fall ‘sleep on you. You’ll catch me if I fall, right?”

“Always,” Donghyuck says, as if he’d ever waste a day on Earth without the world in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find on me on twitter at [@rapnen](https://twitter.com/rapnen) ♡ come talk to me i love you all


End file.
